


High Heels and a Miniskirt

by Lady_Spiritelle



Category: Barbie - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Spiritelle/pseuds/Lady_Spiritelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Barbie in Rock 'n Royals)<br/>Princess Olivia wakes up with a sleeping prince in her room and an awful lot of thoughts in her royal mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Heels and a Miniskirt

Princess Olivia woke up, her neck hurting and her blond locks falling free on her naked shoulders. It was probably 5 am in Bellemere, but she didn’t bother checking the clock. She grabbed her pink blanket with red roses on it, standing up, and wrapped it around her bare body carelessly, watching the hills of her beautiful kingdom with her big brown eyes that were still half-closed.

She turned to her bed and ugh-ed at the sleeping prince on it. She regretted taking him to her room the night before, thinking she would’ve hated to sleep alone the night before leaving for Camp Royalty. But now, looking at Chadwick sleeping soundly on her bed, she wished she had been alone like all her friends. Once again, she got the confirmation that looks can be deceiving. Blond, bright green eyes and rather good looking face didn’t mean one perfect guy to spend the night with. Stupid Chadwick had no clue about what a princess like her wanted.

As soon as her ex-suitor was kicked out of the room with his underwear around his neck and followed by his clothes, Olivia went to get dressed for her long trip. She was the last one to arrive at the front door of the palace, even if her friends had stayed up way longer than her the previous night.

In her limo, all her friends fell asleep. Even royals hated alarm clocks and it seemed like she had been the only one who had woken up by herself. She spent the whole trip sighing and looking at whatever she noticed outside.

“We’ve arrived, Your Highnesses” the driver announced, and she was the last one to step out of the limo, her red heels not making a sound when they touched the ground. Not far from where the car had stopped, she could see the dock with the two ships, a gold and blue one and another one that was completely white. Oh no, the summer camp on the other side of the lake still existed…

She glared at that messy crowd of scruffy people that occupied half of the square, strumming on their guitars or improvising stupid dance routines. She turned to her two best friends and started talking not to think about being forced to spend another summer with those superstar wannabes only a few kilometres away from Camp Royalty. Hearing another shout, her head shot to the left, to some kids playing around with their teenage friends. Her chin up in royal pride, she just voiced her friends’ thoughts, “Ugh, uncultured showoffs”. As she walked nearer to the dock, she heard a female voice on her right.

“Hey, check it out: _spoiled brats_ ”.

She immediately recognized that voice, that girl actually never stopped insulting royalty. She had brown hair with scarlet streaks, big green eyes, a miniskirt and high heeled black boots. She had tried talking to her a few times, many years before, it hadn’t gone too well.

She thought that if they hadn’t been worlds apart, she might’ve been her friend. Hell, maybe even more than a friend, since the previous night had made her question her life choices. Maybe she should’ve kissed a girl. Maybe _that_ girl actually knew how to make a princess enjoy herself, maybe _that_ girl was a great kisser, maybe _that_ girl was a thousand times better than any prince.

And maybe she, a princess, had to stop thinking about _that girl_.


End file.
